Shunshin no Naruto
by Spartecus
Summary: What if naruto wanted to train sooner and was found by Shisui Uchiha. And he knew the truth of the Uchiha massacre. And found ou about his parents. Very strong(eventualy God like )Naruto
**Hello, guys sorry if this story isnt the best but it´s my first**

 **I don´t own Naruto**

* * *

It all started on October 10, 5 years ago the day of the kyuubi attack on the Village of Konoha. The kyuubi destroyed almost half of the Village but it was saved by a man called Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash and Konoha´s Yondaime Hokage, but unfortunatly he died sealing the Kyuubi inside of his own son, Naruto Uzumaki(Namikaze), his dying wish was for the village he loved to treat Naruto has a hero and that leads us to now.

 **Naruto Uzumaki** was running for his life with a mob of villagers after him _Not again, not again_ he thought, Naruto knew he couldn´t outrun the villagers forever, but he was afraid they beated him almost every weak , and every year the beatings were worse, on his 2nd "birthday" they kicked him and punched him, on his 3rd they used kunai, shuriken, pitchforks and a lot of other weapons, the villagers were realizing that punches and kicks didn´t hurt him anymore so they got smarter, and Naruto difn´t want to imagine this year´s hell.

Naruto was running when he made a wrong turn to the left only to realize he was in an alley, he tried to turn back but was met with a multitude of villagers.

"Please what did i do to you" asked Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Don´t lie monster you know exactly what you did, you killed all of our families" roared the crowd

"I didin´t do any of that" said Naruto

"Don´t think you can fool us Kyuubi"said the leader of the group

Naruto was confused, why did they called him kyuubi, but he didin´t have time to think about it as the crowd advanced. They came at him with everything weapons, kicks, everything, but Naruto did not scream. After 20 minutes the crowd realized that he wasn´t screaming so they picked him up took him to a open street, where there was a cross. Naruto saw the oil and the cross and realized what they were goig to do. he started to scream and kick but he was to tired and sore form the beating before.

"Today our torment ends we get to kill the demon that killed so many of us"said one of the civilians

They picked him up and nailed him to the cross, after they set him on fire.

Naruto tried not to scream and he succeced in the first 3 minutes, but he just couldn´t hold it in the pain was impossible.

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAH!**

The scream echoed in the village.

 **Scene change**

Sarutobi Hiruzen could feel himself aging as he sat here listening to another pointless council meeting that had nothing to do with himself or the various clans of Konohagakure that were present for the meeting. All of them were forced to listen to the current civilian plight that the citizens of Konohagakure thought they needed to voice to the leadership of the village. The person that was currently speaking was an obese man with greasy black hair tied into a traditional pony tail. The man was dressed in a very expensive looking kimono which was dripping with sweat, as he had to exert himself to remain on his feet as he talked. To be completely honest Sarutobi wasn't even listening at this point, he had heard every possible complaint in the book and he simply no longer cared as much as he used to. To keep his mind away from the mundane buzz in the council room, he busied his mind by thinking over how he should be enjoying his retirement by now. He was old and tired of this shit, but unfortunately he had no one that he trusted to take up the mantle at this point. Sure there were several candidates, such as Danzo, who was always putting the village first and was constantly trying to make the village better, but he was a war-hawk and only saw peace as being stronger than your opponents, so you could control them. Hatake Kakashi was a possibility in a few years, but he needed to learn to let go of the past and stop blaming things on himself. Tsunade, one of his students, had the similar issues as Kakashi along with a serious gambling and alcohol problem. Finally, there was Jiraiya but Sarutobi didn't want to get into his issues.

Then there was the civilian council, to him they were bland and simple. They all dressed the same, and they were greedy. He didin´t understand why his sensei , the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju, created the council everything would of benn easier without them, they were to power greedy. Then there was the advisors his former teammates Koharu, Homura and Danzo, they used to be best friends but now they were always at odds with each other. It all started when he was appointed as hokage. Danzo got jealous and turned to the shadows where he created Root his emotionless weapons.

Then there was the shinobi council with the, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Yamanka, Akimichi, Nara, Kurama, Inuzaka, Aburame, and of course his own, the Sarutobi clan. Then there was three open seats one of wich was the Senju but the last of that clan was away, Tsunade Senju was away still mourning the death of her lover (Dan)and little brother (Nawaki), and there was the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans respectevely wich were considered dead but he knew better than that.

It was then it hit him, (Naruto) now he noticed that the civilians were nervous always glancing at the clock.

Sarutobi rose from his seat and released an enourmous amount of killing intent worthy of his title of the "Kami of shinobi"

"What have you done"said Sarutobi

"What do you mean hokage-sama"said a now very nervous civilian

"What id the date?" asked Sarutobi

Now the shinobi understood and started to release their own killing intent.

"It´s october 10th Hokage-sama"said Shikaku Nara, the head of the Nara clan.

"YOU BATARDS WHAT DID YOU DO !"roared Sarutobi

Nothing, no one responded.

"Let´s go find Naruto"said Sarutobi to the clan heads.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

2 hours naruto was burning for 2 hours he couldn´t even scream anymore, his body regenarated as fast as it burned

Then suddenly there was a shout

" **Water style: Water bullet"**

And suddenly the burning stoped but this was almost as bad he was used to the warmth and now it was so cold.

 **Sarutobi Pov**

I lauched the juts and caught him. After that i ran to the hospital but not before i orderd the ANBU to arrest the 20 civilian that were attacking Naruto.


End file.
